The present invention relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a well system having a galvanic time release plug.
It is well known to temporarily prevent flow through a passage in a well by use of a dissolvable plug. Typically, the plug is dissolved by circulating acid to the plug. However, this method of temporarily preventing flow through a passage presents problems in certain situations.
For example, if acidic fluids are to be used in the well prior to the time at which it is desired to dissolve the plug, premature dissolving of the plug could result. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that acid is commonly used in completion cleanup operations, and so if it is desired to delay permitting flow through a passage until after completion cleanup operations are concluded, then a plug readily dissolvable in acid should not typically be used.
Therefore, it may be seen that improvements in the art of temporarily obstructing passages in wells are needed.